


F̄āk wị̂ (deposited)

by glochisiester



Series: you're beautiful (in this dark world) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I tried CRACK but I can't, Lee Donghyuck's mismatched family, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Mark Lee is a sweetheart, Romance, Supernatural Elements, curse words, junk-grabbing, markhyuck, supposed to be funny but if you didn't laugh welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: Donghyuck's family consist of super natural members, and Mark is his human boyfriend.Or, Mark meets Donghyuck's crazy family.





	F̄āk wị̂ (deposited)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo there!
> 
> First of all, thank you so much  
> for dropping by! I hope you  
> will like this story like the others  
> I wrote! Also, do not forget to  
> leave comments because that  
> keeps me going, and a kudos if  
> you appreciate my work!
> 
> This story is pure out of trash!  
> I just wanted to see the members  
> as some form of supernatural  
> species. This was rushed,  
> un-edited and was written in  
> a busy hectic day, so forgive me  
> for mistakes, error and wrong  
> spellings.
> 
> The ending's crappy because I don't  
> know how to end it lol.
> 
> Some members weren't mentioned,  
> I'm so sorry! I'll see ya next time.
> 
> Xoxo <3

"I hope you don't feel nervous." Donghyuck whispers, face pressed on the juncture of Mark's neck. Contrary to what he's saying, the smaller one was shaking rather than his older boyfriend. The older one suppresses a laugh, combing his fingers through Donghyuck's smooth and shiny curls.

 

"Babe" Mark starts "I hope you don't feel nervous." He teases, earning a whine from the smaller one who had removed his face on the taller's neck to pout at him instead. He make vague motions on his hand, his tiny fangs on display (which is to Mark's amusement, is very _very_ adorable.) as he dramatically says, "You are meeting my family. My family. Have I told you that they're like, supernatural species?"

 

Mark nods with a bright smile, showing that he can't wait to meet the latter's love ones.

 

Donghyuck stares at him for a good minute before sighing, like loosing a battle internally. He wraps himself around the other like a koala, legs and arms on Mark's shoulder and hips. He pitifully pouts, lips on the older's cheeks. "I just— I don't want you to be scared. You're the only guy I loved this much, I'm afraid you'll get scared of what I am and my family."

 

Mark releases a shudder when Donghyuck's lips met his, clumsy and sloppy, but he still slides an arm around his shoulder to accommodate him. When they pull apart, Mark leaned his forehead against the other, lips barely far from each other. "I've met a lot of scary things babe. This is not new for me."

 

Donghyuck whimpers at that, hiding his face on his cheek. "I just hope you'll love me even after this."

 

Mark's heart swelled with love and adoration, before he carefully maneuver the smaller one for a hug. They hug each other until Donghyuck's phone rings, a call from his family. Donghyuck struggles to grab his phone from his pocket with their position, so Mark picks it up for him, squeezing his butt for good measure before placing the phone on the smaller's hands. Donghyuck answers the call, not even looking at the caller. "Papa?"

 

"It's your dad." Was the reply, followed by a vase falling. The younger rolled his eyes before sitting properly, laying beside his boyfriend for a side hug. "Oh, I mean Dad. Yes, wassup?"

 

"When are you going home?"

 

Donghyuck seems to think, opening and closing his hands before Mark intertwines their fingers together. "After class. We still need to borrow Jeno's book because I forgot to write notes earlier."

 

There's a hum then gunshots. Donghyuck seems exhausted with just talking with them. Mark thumbed the smaller's frown, kissing his knuckles after. "Dad, please, please, don't display your rifles and blunderbuss on the wall, please." The younger cast his older boyfriend a look, grimacing a smile when Mark grins back at him innocently. Too innocently.

 

"Just the musket, baby" Came the reply, then there was rustling for a minute before the mobile phone landed on another's hand. "Sweetheart." It's his mom's voice. Donghyuck unconsciously quirks a smile, burying his face on Mark's shoulder. "Yes mom?" He replies softly and sweetly.

 

The other one on the phone chuckles, light and gentle. "Be careful on your way here." And another rustle, then forks and spoons were cluttering on their tiled house. "Tell Mark we're excited to meet him, sweetheart."

 

"Will do, mom" Donghyuck exhales back, feeling a surge of love for his parents. His mom bids goodbye before the line dropped, signaling the end of the call. When he lift his face from Mark's shoulder, the latter was smiling lovingly at him. He teases with a nudge of shoulder, seagull eyebrows wiggling. "You're a baby huh?"

 

Donghyuck flushes but whacked his chest hard, the older coughing from the hit. "You don't know how much they mean to me. Even if—" he stops, fingers skirting over Mark's palm. "Even if they're a bunch of weirdos."

 

"Hey." Mark take his face between his warm palms, furrowing. "Hey, I don't think it's weird. In fact, it's lovely and so so sweet. You know I'll love them as much as you love me too. Like my own family." The older days with finality. Donghyuck nods at that, smiling slowly. "They said hi by the way."

 

Mark cackles, leaning to connect their forehead together. "I'm so excited to meet them."

 

 

-

 

 

"I have two moms, but I already told you that. I'm just so nervous anyways, I have two moms, one is a fairy and the other one is well—" Donghyuck scratches his nape, staring ahead at the road where they were walking. "My other mother is a reaper, so you should be careful at what you're saying. Do not ever judge a person by their appearance. A lot of people fell for my mom's charms,"

 

Mark was just staring at him, cackling when Donghyuck panics a little too much. He can handle this. He's calm and sure. If there's something he's sure of, it's probably his love for the younger.

 

Donghyuck's anxiety seems to worsen when he spots his house, getting nearer as they walk towards it. Donghyuck clutches Mark's hand tighter and tighter, the older yelping in pain. "Babe." He calls, patting the younger's shoulder to take his hand off. "I might die and never meet your parents."

 

"Then, I'll turn you into a vampire." Donghyuck beams.

 

Mark rolled his eyes, sliding his hands to intertwine their fingers as they finally stand in front of Donghyuck's house. The smaller squeaks when he realizes, staring at his own house like it's a haunted building. To be honest, Mark doesn't expect his boyfriend's house to be dolled up, since most of the members were dead or supernatural. He expected it to be a broken building, or a vandalized house. Regardless of the house, Mark will still love Donghyuck and nothing will change even after he meets his family. However, Donghyuck's house is none of what he had thought. In fact, it is a pretty two-storey house which was coloured a dirty pink, with the fences and flowers in bloom, there's two car parked in the garage, one is a big range rover and the other is a beautiful Lamborghini.

 

"Your parents must be pretty rich." Mark mutters, gaping at the sight of the cars. Donghyuck snorts, dragging him to their doorstep. "I already told you, they got those from the land of the dead."

 

"Oh yeah," Mark responds, guiding himself beside his partner. "Netherlands, I suppose."

 

"It was Bonedary. The city of souls" Donghyuck supplies, pinching Mark's cheeks. "You weren't listening."

 

Mark grins back at him, groaning in pain when the smaller pinch him hard. When he had successfully remove the small hand on his cheeks, he rubs it with a pout as they stood infront of the door. "It's not like everyday you have a boyfriend who transports into different dimensions once in a while. You don't expect me to remember all the names of the city you've been right."

 

"Right." Donghyuck replies dryly, sighing. "Just remember, don't talk to the dog, it's probably my younger brother, he's a shapeshifter. However, My older brother is harmless. But he likes to play around too. And also, be careful with my Papa—"

 

"The one with the guns?" Mark asked.

 

"No, that's my Dad. My Papa is a wolf. He's probably in wolf form now inside to scare the shit out of you." Donghyuck grumbles, already putting a hand on their door knob. He start feeling his heartbeat (which is ironic 'cause he's dead), and though it's actually not a thing for him (he doesn't breathe) he tried breathing to relax himself. "Also, my 2 moms—"

 

"Yeah babe." Mark interjects, caressing his cheeks, noticing the worry on his eyes. "The fairy and the reaper. I got it."

 

"Just— just be careful. They're not your normal human beings." Donghyuck adds, squeezing the doorknob to release some tension. Mark slung an arm around his shoulder, leaning down to kiss his lips swiftly. "Everything will be fine babe. Trust me."

 

Donghyuck looks at his bright stupid smile, sighing as he smiles a little. "You're a big dumb dork, how can I trust you." Before he finally opens the door, showcasing a very beautiful living room. When they step inside, Donghyuck checks the wall for guns and sighed in relief when he didn't see anything. "You can sit for awhile. I'll call them." He motions at their large sofas covered in fur. Mark sends him a fond look, nodding before sitting down at the edge of the couch. He hears Donghyuck yells for his family members, some footsteps and whispers in the hallway.

 

To say the least, Mark isn't actually scared. He had met a lot of weird persons with supernatural abilities, and experienced some weird and scary situations, so meeting Donghyuck's family is actually not a shock for him. (On the side note, Mark was actually involve in a car crash, there, he met Donghyuck who was busy arguing with the reaper in charge of taking Mark to the In Between.)

 

He hears footsteps running down the stairs, and before he knows it, he sees two tall men waving at him. One is tall, like a model who walked out of the magazine. He stood up and bowed his head in greeting, smiling brightly when they walk to him. "You must be Mark?" Tall guy says, shaking his hand. "I'm his dad." He stops, then got a nudge from Donghyuck. "I mean, the other dad. I'm the hunter, with all the guns."

 

Mark replies back enthusiastically. "It's very nice to meet you, Sir."

 

"It's Youngho, but call me Dad anyways." He cheekily adds, patting his son's shoulder before going to the other room to retrieve things. Donghyuck pushes the other tall guy, burrowing his face on the taller's shoulder. "This is my brother. The older one."

 

Mark notices huge difference. If Donghyuck's short and tanned, this brother is fair and tall. That doesn't make Donghyuck less beautiful in Mark's eyes though. "I'm Jungwoo, I'm a nephilim." He shakes Mark's hands as well, before moving over to to the door when a knock sounded. "I hope you don't mind my boyfriend staying here."

 

Donghyuck shakes his head, "Yukhei hyung? Sure."

 

As Jungwoo and said boyfriend Yukhei walks to their room, Donghyuck searches for his family members again. Mark was left on the couch once again, staring at the snake inside the aquarium. He stares at it with a question on his face. Donghyuck never told him they had a snake, and it's looking back at him like it will eat him. He wishes to meet his boyfriend's family first. "Uhm, Donghyuck, your snake is staring at me." Mark calls out nervously, moving on the other edge. He hears the younger screaming a loud 'what snake' before another door bangs close. Mark shudders as he cast a glance over at the snake, wondering why the fishes in the tank is not bothered by their guest.

 

While he was thinking, he spots a dog walking towards him. Oh great, now he has to meet his brother. The dog stares at him, as if it's smiling at him with its tongue out and eyes crinkling. It's really cute, and adorable, and Mark is a sucker for cute things. Donghyuck had told him not to talk to it, but it's still his brother. "Hey." He says, nudging his foot at the dog who was now sitting beside him happily.

 

The dog barks, enthusiastic at being paid attention. Mark smiles, giggling. 'You're Jisung right?"

 

The dog tilts its head, like it was thinking before it started wagging its tail, circling itself. Mark watches amused, laughing. "You're so adorable. Donghyuck's told me you're a pain in the head though."

 

The dog still shakes his tail like it's the most amusing thing it ever done. He was combing through the dog's fur, chatting with it when he spots a pair of foot in the space at the corner. "What are you doing?"

 

Mark sat up straight, alarmed. "Uhm, hi."

 

"I asked, what are you doing?" The guy repeated, his face unreadable. Mark scratches his head, shrugging slightly. 'Uhm, talking to Donghyuck's younger brother. He says he's a shape shifter."

 

The guy nods, "Yes, our son Jisung is a shapeshifter." He adds, walking towards him as Mark stills at the words 'son', "But that's not Jisung." He confirms, patting his shoulder as he raises his hand and points to the aquarium. "There's Jisung." The snake. Mark shares a nervous look with him, gulping when the snake ' _sss_ ' at him. "Uhm, I-I'm not sure—" he laughs awkwardly.

 

The man raises an eyebrow, before scooping the snake. Mark suppresses his shout, covering his mouth. "Snake—"

 

Then, in an instant, the snake shifts into a kid, a bubbly young boy. "Jisung, do not scare our guest away." The man lectures, ruffling his hair affectionately. The kid giggles in his arms, cackling. "But Pops, he was _so_ scared!"

 

The man sighs before letting the kid down, letting him run around the house. Mark awkwardly stares at them, his mind still a jumbled mess. The man laughs at his expression, before proceeding to introduce himself. "I'm Jaehyun, Donghyuck's Papa. Incase you know, I'm a wolf."

 

Mark let the man hug him, letting his hands pat the man's back. 'I-it's nice meeting you. Glad that you didn't scare me in your wolf form sir."

 

Jaehyun laughs again, and was about to talk with him when a man suddenly appears, as in suddenly, a puff of smoke trailing surrounding him as the dimension behind him disappears in a blink of an eye. He was covered in black cloak with hood from head to toe. Jaehyun walks to the newcomer, pulling down his hood to reveal a beautiful guy with bunny teeth. He looks distressed, as he lean to rest on Jaehyun's chest for support. "Honey, Mark's here." Jaehyun says, pulling the guy to stand properly to introduce Donghyuck's boyfriend. "This is Dongyoung, Donghyuck's other mom. You should talk to him while I prepare you a chocolate drink." He says to the man after plopping a kiss on his cheeks before smoothly walking to their kitchen where the busy members are preparing for dinner.

 

Dongyoung sat down on the couch opposite of Mark's seat, sending him a small smile. Mark's brain circuit almost snap as he thinks, this is probably Donghyuck's mom, the reaper, with how he teleported out of a black-hole dimension and covered with all-black clothes that reminded him of his car crash (His reaper was very stubborn, told him to win the chess battle if he wanted another chance in life. Donghyuck had called for his reaper mom after though and Mark doesn't remember the following anymore. No wonder he can't remember any of Donghyuck's family..)  The man looks tired but beautiful nonetheless, this must be his charm as Donghyuck kindly puts it. Dongyoung smiles at him, pulling his hands from his robe to wave at the other. "Hi, how are you? I hope you're not scared of us yet."

 

Mark gently shake his head, indicating 'no'. Donghyuck must've been kidding him when he told him that his reaper mom is scary. He looks fine. "You know, Donghyuck always tell us about you." The older smiles dreamily, eyes bright for a tired person. "I never thought you're this cool in person. Donghyuck really did pick a good kid."

 

Mark blushes at the compliment, nervously scratching his arm to distract himself. "T-thanks. Donghyuck also told me about his parents. And you exceed my expectation."

 

Dongyoung's twinkle laugh is what he hears, and he swear he sees twinkling dust fall from his hands. "You're adorable Mark."

 

"But your beauty can't be described in words." Mark sheepishly retorts back, flush high on his cheeks as Dongyoung's eyes glow and so is his hair. It turns from black to orange, before settling into purple. Dongyoung's flushed as well, giggling behind his hand. "I mean, I should be beautiful. Donghyuck told you about us, right?"

 

Mark nodded, seemingly proud that his guesses were right. "He told me you're scary, but you're a cool mom." He finishes, and Dongyoung's cheeks were red from his compliment already. When Jaehyun came back with his chocolate drink, Dongyoung and Mark were having a very good talk for people who just met that night. Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, sitting beside the older. "So, Mark's stealing my husband already?"

 

Dongyoung whack his chest with a laugh, almost shining. "This kid got jams. You don't."

 

Jaehyun hums, kissing his cheek before smiling at Mark who was looking at them with a big smile. "Nice to meet you again Mark. But I think it's time for you to meet Donghyuck's other mother, so that this—" he cradles Dongyoung's head to his chest, "This pretty one can change his clothes and be pretty again."

 

Dongyoung pouts at him, but stood anyway. "I'm always pretty. After all, I'm a—"

 

"Shh." Jaehyun silences him with a peck, grinning. "I know babe, we all know. Even Mark knows."

 

Dongyoung walks out with a pout, flying to their room while Jaehyun walks the stairs to follow him after sending a mock salute to the younger. Mark feels lightened, he just talked with Donghyuck's scary mom, and he isn't even scary, he was beautiful. Though what his boyfriend told him was true, do not judge the book by its cover. How can he be a reaper when he's literally shining like a star? He have to ask the younger about it later. Maybe this can go well, after all, he met almost everyone in the family, and the last one was Donghyuck's fairy mother. This would be _easy_.

 

His thoughts shattered when the dog from earlier hopped his way to him, looking happy. Mark bites back a grimace, remembering that he had talk to a literal dog and not Jisung. Gosh, he might have look stupid to Donghyuck's papa. The dog barks at him, jumping to catch his attention but the latter doesn't paid him any. Then suddenly, the dog jumps into his lap, barking loud. Mark all but screams, pushing the furry pet away from him when it looks like it's going to bite his throat. He holds onto the dog's waist, putting him down when in unexpectedly speaks. "Hug me!"

 

Mark screeches, almost knocking the vase near him. "W-what—"

 

"Hug me!" The dog whines, as if it's pouting at him. Mark widen his eyes, doesn't know what to do before he brings the dog to his face, staring at his eyes. "I-is this Jisung?"

 

The dog barks happily, nodding. "My name is Jisung!" He says between barks before immediately transforming into a kid, giggling in full mess. Mark stares at him, mouth gaping before sighing and bring the kid for a hug. Jisung blabbers a lot, but he's adorable and so so cute that Mark just plop a kiss on his chubby cheeks. Jisung instantly whined but did the same anyway, lips puckered as he pecks Mark's cheeks multiple times.

 

Donghyuck came out of the kitchen after fighting with his Dad, Youngho who received a call from Bonedary that a vampire escape from it's coffin and is wrecking havoc on the city nearby. He hears Jungwoo talking with Yukhei who's actually a vampire too. "I think I should drop by at Bonedary later. I mean, I think they thought I'm wrecking havoc after accidentally stepping on the pot that Mrs. Peregrines had on the way here?"

 

Jungwoo's soft laugh after. "So you actually left without a notification." And a soft slap on a shoulder. "The police are probably restless now."

 

"Let them be." Yukhei chuckles.

 

Donghyuck spots Mark and Jisung playing on the couch. Mark grins at him, always bright. "Sorry, I just have to help with dinner." Before he buries his face on Mark's shoulder to playfully nip at Jisung's fingers. The kid whines but was suddenly occupied and interested at his older brother's fangs. "I met your mom. I mean, I mean the other mom." Mark states.

 

Donghyuck hums, looking at him. "Hm?"

 

"'S cool." Mark shrugs, leaning down to nuzzle their nose together. Donghyuck giggles at him, but his smile was wiped off completely when he hears footsteps that belong to nobody else but his— mom. "Donghyuck-ah" His mom calls, fiery hair so bright even in the dim light of their huge domicile. Donghyuck shot up from his sitting position, eyes wide and careful. "M-mom?"

 

Said mom smiled at them, pretty and beautiful. Mark felt like his soul leaving his body from how breathetaking Donghyuck's mom was. He's probably the fairy, with how eatheral and beautiful he was. Defined jaws, bright eyes, and pouty red lips. No wonder Donghyuck's beautiful, he's been surrounded with beautiful people all his life. "Close your mouth." Donghyuck grits, slapping his thighs when he stares too much.

 

Mark snaps at it, embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry." He says before smiling meekly at his mom, who was watching them with a fond gaze. "Mark right? We should talk before dinner starts. You know, get to know each other." He supplies, walking towards the kitchen. Mark stood after putting Jisung down, and was about to follow the older when Donghyuck catches his wrist, eyes wide and nervous. "H-hey, I told you about my parents right. And my two moms, this mom is—"

 

"Chill babe." Mark says, caressing his cheek. "I can handle this"

 

Donghyuck look more scared, gaping like a fish. "W-what do you mean—" he stood too, facing the taller "I told you be careful with your words right—"

 

Mark sighs before enveloping the younger for a hug. Donghyuck stills, and Mark notices the sudden drop of his temperature, like when he's always scared. Funny. And quiet ironic for a vampire who's undead and had been dealing with life for ages. Mark kisses his cheeks before following his boyfriend's mom in the kitchen, where everyone has already evacuated and left them.

 

The mom was standing infront of the stove, stirring pasta in the pot. He flashes the younger a smile, and Mark's head almost swim with how dashing the smile was. Maybe being a fairy had an effect to human like that. He's a supernatural after all.

 

"Why don't you cut the onions for me, _Markie_?" He asked, bright eyes gleaming with an unknown reason. Mark find his body following anyways, grabbing the knife and started chopping the onions. When he's in too deep in his thoughts, he feels the other man's presence infront of him. "The name's Taeyong, but you can call me Mom." He adds, careful. "Do you know what I am?"

 

Mark looks up from the onions he's chopping, flashing him a smile that Donghyuck believes is too good to be true. "Yes, I mean, base from how pretty you are. You're probably his Fairy Mom." He beams. Taeyong quirks a smile, turning his back as he chops the head of the chicken a little to loud. Mark jumps from his spot, shock from the sound. "How are you and hyuckie doing?"

 

"W-were doing fine." Mark answers back, reeling back from nervousness when the kitchen started getting darker. The night flickers on and off, and Mark wishes the light wouldn't actually cut off.

 

"And how about your studies?"

 

"They're fine T-taeyong—" Mark gulps. But Taeyong twist his neck so fast it felt like it would snap. "It's _mom_ to you, young boy."

 

Mark gulps again, twice, before nodding. "M-mom—" and he stares at his almost shaking hands. He can be calm. Calm. Calm. "I mean mom, my studies are doing well. I'm aces of our subject and team captain of basketball." He boast, smiling as his heart slows down and return to normal breathing. He sees Taeyong pull apart the chicken parts by his own hands, blood splattering on the floor and on his plain white shirt. He grimaces, wiping his hands to fetch tissues at the edge of the table. "Here, tissues."

 

" _Mom_." Taeyong adds, grabbing the tissues to wipe himself. Mark nods, pulling his hands as quick as he can when he notices Taeyong's eyes turning red slowly. "Y-yes mom— uhm, do you need more?"

 

Taeyong puts down the used tissues, walking towards Mark before cornering him to the corner of the kitchen counter. Mark gulps, thrice now, as he recalls Donghyuck's word. Be careful. He's careful, but he never thought fairies could be this scary and horrifying. "Did you and my son kiss already?"

 

Mark timidly lower his head, answering obediently. "Y-yes mom."

 

In an instant, there's lithe fingers passing over his neck than to his chin, raising his head upwards. "How many times?"

 

"More than 30.." Mark almost go cross-eyed with how close they were. He can probably feel the older's mint breathe from his spot.

 

"When did you last kiss?" Bright red eyes asked, widening in a horrifying size.

 

"B-before going here.." Mark squeezes his eyes close only to open them again when said fingers now rest on his thumping chest. "Did you make out a lot?" Taeyong grins, and Mark belatedly realized he has damn long fangs. Wait? Was he a vampire? Donghyuck never told him he had a vampire mom?

 

"W-we make out sometimes.." Mark retorts carefully and slowly, staring now at his red head instead of his alluring red eyes.

 

"How about this?" Taeyong's voice drop an octave lower, if it's possible with how low his voice now was, still whispering at each other. Taeyong's hand skims down Mark's chest to the waistband of his pants, and Mark almost banged his head at the cupboard behind when the taller shamelessly _grabbed_ his junk, a smirk on his face. "Did you touch each other already?"

 

Mark's face bloomed in red, spluttering. "N-no— we don't—"

 

"Oh really." Another squeeze at his genital, and Mark releases the horrified squeak he's been stopping ever since he saw the snake. "I-I promise— we never touch each other."

 

"And why is that?"

 

"I r-respect him and his p-privacy." Mark stutters back, eyes closed tight as Taeyong's hand stay placed in his private organ just above his pants. Taeyong hums, bright eyes gleaming, still not convince when a shattering yell broke them apart, only to see Donghyuck standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking mortified and scandalized. "Mom!" He yells, running to them and separating them with his body. Taeyong flashes him a grin, and the room suddenly brightens up. "Sweetheart."

 

"What are you doing?!" Donghyuck yells, looking between Mark and Taeyong, "I told you not to scare my boyfriend away!"

 

"Had to make sure you're safe baby." Taeyong simply states back. But Donghyuck looks angry, and horrified, and so so pained seeing Mark in that situation. He holds Mark's hand on his, whispering a painful 'I hate you' to his mom before dragging the older to his room upstairs. When the doors are closed, Mark was finally able to release his breathe, ignoring his flushed cheeks and an obvious tent forming on his pants, he walks to his boyfriend coddle him, calming him down. "Babe" he cooes, rubbing his arms.

 

Donghyuck turns to face him, burying his face on the taller's chest as he sobs. "I'm sorry"

 

Mark sighs "There's no need for apology, babe."

 

"B-but he scared you! He was supposed to welcome you." He protest, eyes wide and frantic, like he was scared Mark got hurt. The older tug the younger on his bed to sit down, massaging his shoulders. "Babe, he did that to make sure I won't hurt you."

 

"He doesn't need to go overboard." Donghyuck pouts, wiping his tears away. "A-and he touched you down there! I haven't even touch that—" the younger ma de a move to hold onto him and his _private area_ but Mark was faster.

 

Mark flushes, holding his hand and covering his mouth because he's scared that someone might hear. "Babe, you have me. We have an eternity to do things."

 

Donghyuck slit his eyes at him, " _I_ have an eternity."

 

Mark rolled his eyes, grabbing his hand to press soft kisses at his knuckles. It instantly made Donghyuck soft and calm. Mark starred at him, grinning like he wasn't molested by his boyfriends' mother earlier. "You know they just want to protect you."

 

"You're not going to hurt me, Mark. I mean, you can't, I'm a vampire and you're a human." Donghyuck snorts, a little smile on his pretty thin red lips.

 

"Yes but, hurting me physically is easy." Mark continuous, tugging the smaller one to his embrace. "I think they're just scared that I might hurt your pretty little heart, babe."

 

"I don't have a heart, Mark."

 

"No—" Mark cuts off, exasperated "—what I was saying is, your feelings. Like they think I can hurt your feelings for me. Like I would take advantage. That's why they're so protective." Mark explains, sighing "They're doing this because they love you. I love you too."

 

"I know." Donghyuck gurgles, like a kid, but raises his head to peck Mark's lips briefly. "I just— I want you to be part of my family."

 

"Believe me babe. I want to be a member too." The older teases, tickling his neck which got the smaller laughing and cackling. Soon, when Donghyuck has calm down and not feeling sad anymore, Mark nudge his nose at the younger's, "Babe, say sorry to your mom okay?"

 

Donghyuck nods obediently, succumbing to his boyfriend's warmth. Mark suddenly remembers Taeyong's bright red eyes, do fairies really have that ability? Turn the surrounding dark and scary. And what's with his bloodshot eyes. "Babe, do fairy changed their eye colors?" Mark asked, the smaller groaning as he was disturbed from his rest. He replies with a short, "No Mark. Fairies only change hair color."

 

Mark's brain almost short-circuited. The word, almost. "So, uhm, your mom Dongyoung is actually not a reaper?"

 

Donghyuck looks alert and wide awake now with those words, scowling at the older. "Mark, don't tell me you thought Dongyoung is the reaper?"

 

"I mean. Why not? He's wearing a cloak and he teleported from nothing but black"

 

Donghyuck sighed in disbelief. "This is why I can't trust you. You're a big dumb dork." Before he sat up, eyes serious. "My mom Dongyoung is a fairy."

 

"But why is he—"

 

"I told you my parents have business in the Bonedary, mom Dongyoung is the one behind the cars." Donghyuck looks at him lamely. "Like, the city of souls and all that scary shit."

 

Mark shot him a lopsided smile that makes Donghyuck groan, "So, you're telling me, that your beautiful looking mom who touched my genital is actually a reaper?"

 

"I told you not to judge a book by its cover." Donghyuck says, exasperated, "He's a reaper, and he's pretty so that he can attract the people he needs. And then kill them."

 

Mark's sweat felt like it can fill a bucket with how many they were. Not like he was counting. Now he gets it. Why Dongyoung has fairy dust on his fingers and why he looked so pretty when he smiles, like it can heal your broken soul. And of course, his reaper mom. Ugh, Mark really thinks he's stupid and dumb. Mark look like he's going to pee himself any minute, and that made Donghyuck laugh. "Oh gosh, you're so dumb hyung."

 

"Thanks for reminding me." Mark groans, covering his face in embarrassment. "I really am a fool."

 

Donghyuck giggles at that, "Yes, my fool." He bit his lips, staring at Mark's neck, at the pulsing vein as he lick his fangs. Mark notices the attention, "Babe. Have you eaten yet?"

 

The smaller shake his head, pouting. "Mom wasn't able to grab some when he got home. I am stuck with sipping tomato juice for the week." He whines. Mark raises an eyebrow, as a smile tug at his lips. An opportunity. "Babe.." He whispers, caging the younger on his arms, grinning devilishly for a human. Donghyuck look taken aback, and then horrified within a second as he tries to push the other away. "Mark, no, I will not bite you."

 

Mark all but pouts. "But Hyuckie, we all know you're hungry. I know you're not gonna hurt me."

 

Donghyuck looks away, and for a dead person, he's actually glowing with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Mark grins wider, mischievously, "Come on babe. I'll tell you when to stop."

 

"If you die, I'll fucking revive you, dumbo." Donghyuck sighs, placing his hand on Mark's sturdy chest to lean into him. He licks his fangs before it grew longer, and then kissing the older's pulse. Mark shudders, breathe puffing into thin air as he runs a hand to rest on Donghyuck's back, guiding him. The younger finally bit into the skin, tearing a shout from the older when the pain hits him. Donghyuck groans from the taste, licking it as he sip from the taller. "Babe" Mark whimpers, feeling euphoric as Donghyuck run his hand on his body, stopping just above the waist band of his pants, before doing what Taeyong did, squeezing his genital. Mark whimpers, mouth open and he unconsciously grips the younger's hair making the smaller moan at him.

 

Donghyuck pulls away from his neck, blood covering his lips as he swiftly kisses his boyfriend. Mark moans at the taste, metallic and iron, as the smaller ruts at him, out of breathe. "Babe" Mark calls out, gripping his hair making the younger tilt his head, whining. "H-hyung.. I—"

 

Mark silences him, mapping his mouth with his, as if exploring his wet and hot cavern. Donghyuck gasped when their crotch rubbed together in friction, Donghyuck already lost in his own pleasure. Mark grips his hips with his other hand as the smaller puffs at him, whining every now and then. "Shit, babe—" Mark groans, chasing his hips away. Donghyuck stares at him, eyes clouded with lust and love before diving for another kiss. "I-I— close—" Donghyuck stutters, mouth hanging open as they ground with each other. Mark watches his boyfriend, his beautiful complexion almost shining as he writhes above Mark. He was so close, so so near when—

 

"What the fuck are you doing?"

 

Mark squeeks so loud he practically threw Donghyuck on the edge. Donghyuck groans, hitting his head at the nearby table before raising his head to look at the intruder. "The fuck? Why are you back so early?"

 

"Wrong answer kid." The guy at the door says, arms cross over his chest. "I asked what are you doing? Although it's probably obvious."

 

Donghyuck stood, dusting his clothes before standing infront of Mark as the intruder's eyes gleam with want, biting his lips when he notices Mark's obvious boner. Donghyuck covers him, "We're making out! Until you not so rudely interrupted us!"

 

The guy rolled his eyes, waving his hands. "Going to tell your mom about this."

 

"You will not—" Donghyuck chases him, completely forgetting his and Mark's boner. Mark looked down at the big tent in his pants, contemplating if he should finish it off or not. He feels his ball sack tighten, painful, and sighed as he walked down and wishes for his blue balls to go away.

 

 

-

 

 

"So, you're Mark?" The intruder earlier says, licking his lips as he sat near the boy. Mark doesn't know how he ended with this situation, he was sure Donghyuck was with him a little before this happens, but now, where was his boyfriend?

 

"Y-yes. It's Mark." He replies, spine straight as a board. The guy leans close to him, enough for him to drape himself over his lap. "The name's Ten. You can shout my name later, or I can shout yours." He playfully says, humping him a little, and Mark wishes he could die early. What is happening. Donghyuck would probably kill him.

 

"Ten. Leave the kid alone." Says Jaehyun, a sleepy Jisung on his arms as he drink from his bottle. Ten pouts at him but does what he says anyway, sitting crosslegged on the couch. Jaehyun sat infront of them, patting Jisung's diaper-clad butt. "Sorry about him. He's actually like that, you know, because of what he is."

 

Mark nods, nervous. "Uhm, what is he?"

 

"I'm an incubus." Ten answers proudly, his chin propped on his palms as he stares at him. Mark nods at him shyly, before staring ahead to avoid his gaze. Soon, Yukhei and Youngho came out of the kitchen, kicked out because they're not useful. "Hey there kiddo." Youngho greets, sitting beside him. Ten was on him in an instant, and that makes Mark widen his eyes in shock. Yukhei laughs at that, patting his back. 'It's complicated. But you'll get used to it."

 

Mark nods again, unsure. "Okay."

 

Soon, when dinner's ready and Jisung has been placed inside his room to sleep, the adults started eating while talking. Taeyong had sent him an apologetic smile when he had walked in the dining area as big as his room, Donghyuck plastered at his Mom's side (looks like he already apologized). "I'm sorry for earlier Mark." Taeyong says apologetic, voice soft like he wasn't grabbing Mark by his dick earlier. "I hope you forgive me. You understand me right?"

 

Mark nods, gulping. "O-of course Tae— Mom."

 

Taeyong smiles before patting his shoulder, passing the food to eat. "Mark, would you like to stay for a sleep over? We're going to have movie marathon and foods till midnight." Jungwoo suggested, Yukhei nodding like a puppy. Mark thinks about it, remembers his assignment, and the call he needs to do because his mom is sending him the money for the apartment, and oh, he have to tell Jaemin the gooey gossip about meeting the family of his boyfriend. But as he glances at Donghyuck's beaming smile, he knows he have to stay. "It would be an honor to stay with you in here."

 

They all shout in unison, happy and before anyone knows it, the food is already gone and soon they were settling infront of their large TV, pressed together in the couch as Youngho and Taeyong makes popcorn and bring out the sodas. Dongyoung was sitting beside Jaehyun, now dressed in a fitting night dress that makes him glow more. "I heard about what Taeyong did. I hope you forgive him." He says, eyes soft and directed at the younger. Mark smiles back, nodding. "I understand uh—"

 

"Mom or mommy, anything you want." Dongyoung helpfully supplies.

 

"Ugh, yes mom. I understand." He retorts back, flush high on his cheeks. When everyone is settled, the movie began, and so is their bickering. Mark spent half of the time staring at his popcorn and then moving on to stare at Donghyuck's heart shaped lips. When the younger notices the attention, he turns to him and grins, fangs in display. Mark felt his heart twitch with admiration, before he leans down to kiss his cheek swiftly, hoping no one sees. "I love you." He whispers.

 

Donghyuck giggles at him, pressing into him too. "I love you too." But quirks an eyebrow, playful, like he wasn't sad earlier. 'But why are you whispering?"

 

Mark shrugs. 'I had to. Someone might hear us."

 

"Babe, they can hear you very well. With how advanced their hearing abilities are." Donghyuck responds, deadpaned, and Mark feels colour drain out of his face. When he groans to bury his face on his arms, Donghyuck giggles again, high pitch and heady. "I was just kidding."

 

The older pinches his cheek, asking. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah, but my mom can see through everything."

 

Mark felt his soul leave his body, maybe it's because Taeyong was behind him, sitting casually like he hasn't seen them make out in his son's room. "Why didn't you tell me?" He hisses when he sees Taeyong's angelic smile directed at him. A hand on his hair for good measure.

 

Donghyuck stuck his tongue out to his mom, answering. "Have to show him who owns _your_ dick."

 

Mark chokes as he go cross-eyed.

 

("I own my own dick, Donghyuck!")

 

-

 

"So, do you sleep in a coffin?" Mark asked, tired from all the events that occurred today. He had changed into one of Jaehyun's clothes which is a little bigger than him. But it's better than Donghyuck's clothes. Donghyuck raises his head from the pillow he's been fluffing, eyes wide. 'Well, of course. I'm a vampire after all."

 

"But why haven't I seen any coffin earlier?"

 

Donghyuck roll his eyes and then stepped down the bed, pulling a coffin under. Mark's jaw almost drop at how beautiful the coffin was, like it wasn't owned by an dead vampire. Donghyuck looks proud of his coffin, a heart shaped pillow at the head. Mark walks towards it, marvelling at how real it was. He only see it in the funeral and TV. Donghyuck carefully place himself inside, dragging his thick duvet to cover himself. "You take a rest now okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Mark bends down to kiss him, peppering his face with pecks before laying down on the bed. He turn sideways, shudder running through his skin when he notices Donghyuck's staring at him. "Uhm. Babe?"

 

No response.

 

He shudders again, thinking if Donghyuck's playing a joke on him. "Babe, at least close your eyes. It's creeping me."

 

"I can't hyung." Donghyuck replies, sleepy with a yawn. "But I'll try for you."

 

Mark turn on the other side, sighing as he let sleep take him. When he wakes up from his slumber, the first thing he noticed is that Donghyuck's coffin is nowhere to be seen, and so is his boyfriend. "Babe?" He calls but he got no response. He sighs, lying on his back and then shrieking so loud when he realized Donghyuck's plastered right on the ceiling. The smaller cracks an eye open, hissing. "Ugh, why are you so noisy hyung?"

 

"The fu— why are you there?" The older asked, tilting his head as he sat up to watch the smaller. Donghyuck blushes, rubbing his arms. "Well, you look so handsome when you sleep so I—"

 

"Decided to stick at the ceiling to watch you sleep." Came the voice from the door, an amused Ten watching them. Mark squeeks again, and grabbed the pillow to cover himself. Ten waves at his movement, "I got fucked last night, don't worry."

 

Donghyuck groans at that, flying down as he snarls at him. 'What is it this time?"

 

Ten beams at them, "Breakfast! Taeyong wanted you in the dining room within 10 seconds."

 

"10 seconds?" Mark's mind seem to stop, looking at Donghyuck for confirmation. Ten playfully counts down, lips pulled in a smirk. "10—"

 

"Wait!" Mark scrambles, tripping down the bed as he grab his sweater.

 

"9—"

 

"Donghyuck, my pants—"

 

"8—"

 

"Wait, I haven't brushed my teeth yet Uncle Ten!" Donghyuck screams.

 

"7—"

 

"Ughh!" Mark and Donghyuck almost tripped each other as they ran down the stairs, hair a mess and some saliva still stuck in the corner of their mouth. When Taeyong walks out of the kitchen, he's shock to see his son and his boyfriend already sat at the table among the members, looking disgruntled and annoyed. "Uhm, what happened?" He asked, setting down the porridge he's been cooking. Youngho put down the newspaper he was holding, laughing at his son's birdnest of a head. "My baby, what happened? Got into a fight?" He teases, fixing Donghyuck's hair with his hands.

 

Donghyuck pouts at his dad. "One named Ten."

 

"Respect your uncle baby." Jaehyun says, drinking from his mug of coffee while Dongyoung plays with Jisung with a Peek-A-Boo (pun intended) Jungwoo was sat beside him as well, but Yukhei isn't there anymore. "Uhm, where is Yukhei?" Mark asked, biting onto his jelly-covered toast. Jungwoo smiles at him, "Have to go back to his city. The police thought he was wrecking havoc, unfortunately, he accidentally stepped into a pot. He'll have to buy a new one."

 

Mark nods, understanding. Taeyong put down the bowl of grapes and then breakfast started. When Mark glances at the clock he sees that it's already 8:40 am of the morning, and he hasn't even called his mom yet. "What's the matter Mark?" Taeyong asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Mark finishes his toast, almost pouring his milk at himself as he stood, "Uh- Mom, I-I need to call my real mom." He answers, scrambling to where the living room was to look for his mobile phone.

 

"Do you need a lift home?" Youngho asked, putting down his coffee and following the younger to the living room. Mark nods timidly, embarrassed. "If it's alright."

 

"It is." Jaehyun says from the dining area, "You're part of the family already."

 

Mark doesn't have any time to retort as his phone rings loudly, a call from his friend Jaemin. He decided to ignore the call for then moment, walking to Donghyuck to kiss him chaste in his cheeks. "Uhm, I'll return your clothes—" Mark pull the bag on his shoulder, glancing at Jaehyun, "Uhm, Dad?"

 

Jaehyun sends him a fond smile, nodding. "I'll see you soon, Mark."

 

Taeyong and the rest of the family walks Mark to their coloured fences, Youngho's range rover pulled outside already. "Oh, before you leave Markie." Dongyoung calls, pulling two small dolls from his pocket, before thrusting it gently to the younger. "These are gifts. Just in case you need help."

 

Mark looked down at the small dolls, covered in nothing but tissues. He smiles at them affectionately, a little weirded out though. "I'll take care of it Mom." He gratefully says, before hugging each of them, a kiss on Jisung's chubby cheeks and another kiss on Donghyuck's lips (Taeyong grinned at him wider, and yiks, his fangs are on sight.)

 

When Youngho safely drive him home, he hugs him goodbye before barging inside his apartment, calling his mother first about the expenses and then sending Jaemin a text to come over his place to have a long ass talk. While he was changing into his clothes, he suddenly realized that he forgot to send a gift to Donghyuck's family as thank you. He sighed, sitting down on the bed, 'I wish I bought a gift for them. Hmpf.'

 

Suddenly, there's two boys standing infront of him, well dressed and grinning. "Would you like us to help you?"

 

"What the fu—"

 

"Before you ask who we are, we're Dongyoungie's witches." The cute guy says, resembling a laugh of a dolphin. The other guy nods at him, a cute crook teeth on display. 'We're here to help you Mark—"

 

Mark looks horrified at the mention of witches, heart on his throat. "Wait — you two —"

 

"Mark! I've been knocking on the door ever since you were born!" Jaemin yells from the door, angry and annoyed, he kicks the door wider, staring at them. Mark suddenly felt air leave his body, almost fainting at the scene of his human friend and apparently, his two witches. Jaemin blinks at them, eyes wide like saucers, before it split into a wide smile. "Renjun, you never told me you knew Mark."

 

"I don't" Said Renjun answers, smiling. "He's my master."

 

"I am not—"

 

Jaemin stares at him. "Master? Mark?"

 

"Wait— no Jaemin—"

 

"Do you want us to buy presents now Master?" The other cute guy says, eyes bright as he sways.

 

Mark dials his boyfriend's number, fainting after in shock.

 

"Babe, are you okay there? Babe? Mark, hey? You're making me worried?"

 

 

 

('You never told me they were witches!" Mark whines over the phone, an hour after he wakes up from his initial shock. Donghyuck laughs at the other end, giggling. 'They were supposed to scare you. Why would I tell ya?")

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N]
> 
> The title was from 'The Swimmer's  
> title track 'Fak Wi' Deposited which  
> is sang by Violette Wautier. The  
> song was so good and so is the trailer,  
> but the movie was a lil' crappy haha.


End file.
